Seven years later
by Zachura
Summary: So now Yuya is sick, but how sick is she really? How can she become well? And who is the mysterious sensei of hers..? A former Mibu? Read and find out, chapter 26 up now. R&R KyoxYuya AkiraxTokito YukimuraxYuya ShinreixYuya HotaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Another story, this one is rather strange mind you…

It happens after the anime and a mixture of the manga. SPOILER probably.

It will come up many chapters of this story because it's almost finished already

Dis-claim-er : no own SDK I do not okay? go sue me all ready.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The longest of lives could not wind up for what Yuya had experienced in one year. One year with the demonic thousand man slayer. With Ieyasu Tokugawas own son; Benitora, Yukimura Sanada, Sasuke the strange young ninja, Okuni the many sided woman and the Mibu clan the so called "Gods".

If she should have gotten the Idea of writing a book of her journey, she would still have been writing when she turned a hundred years.

It all started with the murder of her brother and ended with her, loving her brothers' killer, and the killers' alter ego.

Now there was nothing left of their year together, spent trough laughter, cries, shouts, happiness, anger and the soul of a battle which didn't seem to end.

Their friendships seemed to fade more each day that went past, until there was only a vague memory of a young girl with a smile as bright as the sun, eyes which could reflect a hundred of feelings at the same time. Her long golden hair which resembled silk, which was wavering in the early morning breeze.

And they all: Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Bontenmaru, Akari, Mahiro, Okuni, Akira, Shinrei, Sakuya, Hotaru and all the others of the gyousei, and everyone that ever met her, wondered what had happened to her afterwards.

They were split apart, never meeting each other, afraid maybe, of hearing that none of the others had seen her either. Afraid that she no longer existed, therefore they kept to themselves what they felt and what they feared.

Would they have recognised her?

When all they could remember was a sixteen year old girl, she could have changed. Finally become a respectable woman.

And what about Kyo and Kyoshiro, where had they gone, was their grief so hard to bear that they hid away?

Would anything be possible to fix? Could they ever be glued together again?

Ten years, ten years had passed, ten long years.

And Yuya was still in their hearts and minds. Smiling, laughing.

So what could they ever do to fresh up the image of her?

They could search for her.

They could pray for her to come to them.

They could….no, there was nothing that could bring her to them. If she wanted to find them, she would do so.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It's a strange beginning but everything will get into track soon, it's a short chaptered story, so live with it tell me what you think.


	2. chapter 1 real one

This is where the story begins

Disclaimer: the same as previous chapter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Akira finally put the pencil down and looked at the paper in front of him, it was a drawing, of her. The unique young girl, the only one who could glare at Kyo when he was being unreasonable and stubborn, maybe because she was just the same as him?

Akira truly missed Yuya, she had understood him, kind of. She would never treat him differently because he was blind. And he had understood her aswell, known every particle in her body, he knew how to crush her and how to love her.

And he did the latter, a love which could never be returned.

Even when he had asked her to follow him instead of the demon, she had answered that she rather would follow Kyo. Akira had been mad then, but things had changed and all he felt now was sorrow.

He sighed and rose from the desk he had been sitting by and walked out of the room, in the hallway he met Tokito. He smiled at ease, at least he had her.

"What are you staring at stupid?" Tokito growled agitated and flew past him. Akira had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

In some ways Tokito reminded Akira of Yuya, the stoic stare she had a tendency to set up every time something didn't go her way, the tenderness she hid under her toughness and the smile Tokito sometimes shared with him. It was the same smile, it felt the same.

Sometimes Akira caught himself staring out the window of his and Tokitos house, looking for Yuya. He expected her to show up anytime, but as the years went by…. He lost hope.

One day he saw Hotaru coming down the street in Kyoto, the fire user had a young girl by his side. She had long black hair, and vibrant…green eyes, which could show several feelings at the same time. He came up to Akira and nodded his head as a greeting. Te young girl held her head high, but didn't make any move to greet Akira.

"So you're still alive, Akira?" Hotaru asked, it was more like a statement though.

"Yes, and you're well I see." Akira replied, noting to the young girl. Hotaru caught the hint rather fast to be him.

"This is my wife, Saya." He said, Saya nodded towards Akira and made no other motion to speak. Her eyes measured him cautiously. Even though her eyes reminded of Yuya, none of her actions did, at all.

Hotaru and Saya lived in Kyoto as well as Akira and Tokito, still they had never met until now. Saya and Tokito went well together and visited each other often, Akira kept to himself, as well did Hotaru.

Akira knew why, it was all because of Yuya, Hotaru had never loved Yuya, but still he had found himself a wife which had the same eyes as her.

Everything seemed to twist around Yuya, and it frightened him.


	3. chapter 2

Poor Yuki is old:D hehe

Disclaimer: same as previous previous chappie

Yukimura had always been a flirt, but now he was 44 years old, still the age didn't show. He had matured, become an old man, and needed a wife. Sasuke was nineteen and even more skilful than Yukimura. Something the young man was obvious of.

They were out shopping some new clothes and some groceries, when Yukimura first saw her. The long blonde hair, the slim waist and wavering hips, long slim legs. Wrapped in a dark green kimono with a gold tinted obi.

Yukimura almost dropped all he had in his hands and ran towards where he had seen her, but when he finally reached the spot, she was gone. Sasuke came up to him just a second later with all the stuff they had bought, and stared at his master for an explanation.

"She was here, I swear I saw her. It couldn't have been any other." Yukimura said to him and looked desperate around, but the gold haired woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Who, Yukimura?" Sasuke asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yuya Shiina, I saw her." Yukimura said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Yuya Shiina is dead Yukmura." Sasuke walked away, with an aching heart. "I know she is, but still…Nee-chan…" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sdk

No matter how many people he asked, no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find her. Kyoshiro was becoming desperate. He needed to see her again.

The medicine box felt heavier each day that passed and he couldn't wake up to see her beautiful face. The box was everything that reminded him of her, she had carried it with her throughout a whole year. Watching over it for him, and she gave it back to him, the very same day that she left everyone. Without a word, she disappeared into the forest and no one had seen her since. She didn't want to be found.

The kanji letters on the side of the box read tenchi "angel", and he knew of none other than Yuya who fitted that description.

The dust infiltrated his hair and made it look grey, his skin as well. Had Yuya seen him now, been with him, she would have demanded a hot spring right away. And he would have obeyed, before she would have the chance to hit him in the head for not listening to her.

Kyoshiro hadn't met Kyo either, not after they had the fight in the snow. Kyo had staggered away, wounded severely, Kyoshiro as well.

When Kyoshiro had come back at Muramasas home afterwards Yuya had run away. It pained him to know that the two of them probably were together now.

So he walked, and would keep on walking, trying to walk away from her, but she was still on his mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not own SDK

"You have someone you need to see, it seems to be a rather large group of warriors that is looking for you. Not to hurt you, but just to see you alive. One loves you, another one loves you, and they all seem to love you in one way or another. They're waiting. But first dear child you should seek out the only one you truly need to meet, and then you can meet with the others. They wouldn't want to meet you like this. They are all demons of some sort, but still they're weak, weak because you were their strength. Especially one, he doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he needs to grow stronger. You're not there to help him child, you should be there with him, not here listening to me telling you what you should do. You're running, from yourself, you're running from your feelings for this man, you don't want to love him, but you do. You don't like his actions, you don't like his foul temper, you don't like his rude comments, but all the things you don't like about him makes you love him more. Go to him child, he's waiting for you, for you to come and embrace him in your life again. I think that….for you to be happy, he needs to be happy."

The old woman packed her cards away and stared at the girl.

"You're right…." The girl said, and went down to the pier to catch the first ship crossing over to Nippon. Her home country, the home country of her beloved.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK

"Kyo, are you all right?" The sweet voice of the young girl beside him woke him from his slumber, he settled his red orbs on her and growled lowly. She was not her, but at the same time he didn't want her to be either. He couldn't deny that he missed the stubborn woman, the only girl that had ever trusted him.

This girl as well, he could see the fear in her eyes.

He missed the stoic look on her face, the stubbornness that could actually make him smile. He hadn't smiled since she left; he had just trained to become stronger. Stronger so he could kill Kyoshiro, but still it felt like he only grew weaker. Not his body, but his mind.

The girl beside him tried to heat him up, make him love her all over again, but he was tired of this insolent child, so he pushed her away.

She let a small cry escape her lips as she fell to the floor. It annoyed him how much these women cried all the time.

"You can't take pain girl, you would've fainted if you were kidnapped by them, the Mibu clan. She never cried, the only times I saw her cry was when she felt like a bother to all of us. You're nothing like her at all. Disappear." Kyo demanded, obvious of the fact that he again had compared Yuya to these cheap women. Angrily he stood up and got dressed.

"Damn you Yuya, for making me weak." He yelled to her, even though he knew that that was not the case at all, and that she could not hear him.


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah, so I'm getting kind of tired writing that I do not own SDK all the time, but it stands in all the previous chapters that I do not own the serioes or characters, so why should I start owning them now?

"Demon eyes Kyo, long red hair and red eyes." She described him as simple as she could, making the impression that she didn't really know him. That she was just another woman that was looking for the man she loved.

The grocery lady shook her head.

"Um, miss Miko, I have seen the man you seek." A young man emitted from the shadows and smiled vaguely at her.

She turned on her womanly charm and elegantly made her way over to the man. She knew that her breast which at any time could jump out of her kimono attracted the young man. He blushed and swallowed.

"Oh? Really?" She asked softly and looked up at the man, he was almost a head taller than her.

"Yes, I saw him on the local brothel last night, he stays at the Thousand cherry blossoms." The man blurted out. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you handsome, it was to great help." And with that she was lost in the crowd. The young man knew that he would never see her again.


	8. Chapter 7

Kyo is getting frustrated ne? Rock on ppl.

"So here you are Demon….eyes….kyo." The words sounded like music from the red painted lips. Kyo didn't turn around, he knew who it was. And he didn't want to see her.

"What are you doing here Okuni?" He asked spitefully. Okunis face smiled even wider and she strode over the floor and over to the samurai.

"What I'm doing here? Oh you know…I'm seeing you." She whispered in his ear.

"That's not it, is it?" He asked and finally turned around. Okuni almost gasped in horror. His eyes frightened her, it could not be Kyos eyes, but of course it was.

The eyes which used to shine bright crimson, was now a dark red.

"No it's not it, I thought she was here. And now that I see what the loss of her has done to you, I understand why you haven't been active the last seven years." Okuni spoke with a voice filled with disgust. Kyo knew that Okuni admired Yuya, but it didn't seem like she enjoyed that she had ran away.

"Speak your case and leave, Okuni." He growled and turned away from her again.

"Sakuya wants to know how you're doing; she's worried about the both of you, you and Kyoshiro." Kyo sneered and turned around in a blink of an eye.

"I'm fine, tell her to mind her own business." He shouted.

"You ARE her business, Kyo, she created you." Okuni left before he was even able to unsheathe Tenro. He trashed the room, and left.

"Yuya you damn wench." He growled lowly as he walked into the crowd of Edo.


	9. Chapter 8

Now wow, Shinrei meets up with a total hottie, but, who is she really, and why does she keep asking about Yuya?

He walked on a totally deserted road, no one in front no one in the back. And he could see several miles ahead and backwards.

He was on the way to Kyoto to meet with Akira and Hotaru, Hotaru, his half brother, his total opposite.

He hadn't seen anyone approach or he hadn't even felt anyone coming. But here she sat, a woman which he couldn't see the face of, because of the wide hat she was wearing. He seemingly slim body was wrapped in a white kimono with silver painted flowers on and a silver obi. A strand of golden hair curled nicely in the grope of her neck.

Shinrei stopped in front of her and waited for her to say something, but she didn't, she was completely still.

"Are you all right miss?" He asked and took a step closer.

She seemed to be surprised so he guessed that she maybe had fallen asleep.

"Who's there?" she asked and lifted the hat up a little, her face still lay in shadow.

"My name is irrelevant; I just wondered what a woman is doing all by herself in the middle of nowhere?" He said, but as he did so, she rose from the stone she had been sitting on, a stone where the name of Demon eyes Kyo was ripped into.

Se moved like a Geisha, with the elegance of a tiger and seemed strong like a demon.

"I'm looking for a man, I thought you were him, but you don't sound like him." She made a small gesture towards the stone, a normal person wouldn't have noticed, but he caught it and understood.

"Demon eyes Kyo haven't been seen fighting for seven years Miss." Shinrei said. She seemed disappointed.

"So it's true what they say then? He's dead?" She asked and started walking, Shinrei immediately followed her.

"No, no one knows if he's alive or not. After SHE left, he hasn't been seen, but I guess he's sleeping around at the brothel." Shinrei realised that it was a high born woman he was talking to and watched his tounge. "Excuse my language." He added. She laughed, it was a happy laugh, but it was like someone cut the laughter over with a sword, because just a second after she was silent again.

"Tell me, who is SHE?" The woman asked and turned her head towards him.

"Yuya Shiina, a bounty hunter. It's said that she fell in love with him and followed him for a year. But he, he fell in love with her as well, and when he found out that she had left he disappeared." Shinrei explained.

"That was not what I asked, who was Yuya Shiina, how was she?" The woman had a hint of laughter in her voice which was mocking Shinrei.

"Yuya, was one of the nicest persons I have ever met, she laughed a lot as well. She was stubborn, and trusted Kyo with her heart and life. She was beautiful as well, everyones friend, and the glue of the group which followed Kyo." Shinrei sighed and dreamt back to the days he spent together with the cheery group.

"What has happened to that group now?" She asked.

"They're spread to all parts of the country."

"They lost their glue? So because of one girls disappearance they can't speak together? That's pretty low…" She said disgusted.

Shinrei growled.

"Who are you really, you have no right to criticise us."

The woman smiled and took of her wide brimmed hat….


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all who have rewieved on this story it really encourages me to continue, another character appears in this chapter, so watch out peepz, this is an evil one, muahahaha.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It could have been, but it wasn't, it wasn't her…

Shinreis' heart had stopped for a square second, but he saw right away that it wasn't Yuya. It was like the colours on the threes and the sky fainted into a shade of gray, the air became chill and the dirt under Shinreis' feet seemed like ash. It was all sucked into this woman's appearance, had it been Yuya she would have made the impression that everything seemed brighter.

The sun would have shined brighter, the colours would seem clearer and the dirt under his feet would've seemed like air.

"Who are you?" Asked Shinrei annoyed, the woman laughed coldly. She didn't have much of a friendly face or anything, it seemed strict and bossy, but still kind of elegant. Her hair was like gold in the morning sun, but still it seemed boring to Shinrei. Her eyes were a deep brown, but still they seemed shallow and hard.

"I am Saisei." The woman said and smiled. Shinrei stopped in the middle of his tracks and just stared at the woman, called Saisei.

"Oh, so you've heard the name before? Saishi said you would." Saisei said and laughed her cold laugh.

"But Saishi died, she was killed." Shinrei managed to utter. Saisei smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she was, but someone retrieved her from the dead, and then she made me." Saisei said and started walking again, Shinrei followed.

Who could have retrieved Saishi from the dead? Who would want to do something like that anyway? Saishi had been straight trough evil, as well as Saisei, which had been a doll.

He just didn't want to believe it.

"When you speak of Shiina Yuya, you et this expression of being far away, even though you're here, why? Why was Yuya that special?" Saisei asked after a while.

"She just, she was herself, never anyone else, and she cared for everyone but herself. If you had tried to kill her and got wounded yourself, she would have helped you. That was the kind of person Yuya was.

Saisei seemed to think about this for a while.

"She must've been stupid." She said finally.

"You're a doll; I didn't expect you to understand." Shinrei sighed and Saisei nodded agreeing to his words. She knew it was true, and was obviously proud of it.

Keep on rewiving on my story and welcome back


	11. Chapter 10

Another chapter, I'm pretty bored at school so I can submit many chapters they all care for Yuya in one way or another.

This story is kind of depressing really, but I'm feeling kind of emotional lately, so this is the product of that.

Read on peeps:D

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

It had been seven years, seven unbearable long years. Seven years without beautiful Yuya. Yuya whom he had fallen so madly in love with, at the first sight of her. She had caught his eyes, and would not let him go.

He would always sit in his and Mahiros bedroom at night, writing in his heavy book about the longing he felt for Yuya.

Even if he had the most caring wife and protector in the world, he could not let the memory of Yuya go, neither the hope of one day seeing her again.

He knew that Mahiro always cried herself to sleep when he didn't join her in the evening to go to bed. Because she knew that then he would sit up and think about Yuya.

Hidetada was a caring husband and a great shogun, but his heart was at its limit, and had been there for seven years.

Mahiro knew that she would never achieve Hidetadas heart or true love, because his heart and love laid with Yuya, and Yuya was gone.

She had never seen true love in Hidetadas eyes, they were empty.

Not even when Mahiro had born him a son, a healthy son. Hidetada had been happy, indeed he had, but there was nothing more. It was like he couldn't love the child as much as he would have loved Yuyas child.

Mahiro also knew that he was afraid to let go of the memory of Yuya, afraid that she would someday come back and tell him that she loved him, and no one else.

Mahiro knew, that, that would never happen and that Hidetada was a blind fool to not see the truth.

Mahiro knew…everything Hidetada didn't, but still she was to kind to tell him.

R&R please:D


	12. Chapter 11

Feeling for a little sad chapter here, it will come one more later. So watch out for it:D

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Another minute, another hour, another day, another week, another month…

It just flew past him. Time didn't matter, time had never mattered. Until he had found out that he was finally dying. Living forever hadn't made him stronger, but weaker.

It would never be the same watching the sakura fall, because he was growing tired of it.

It would never feel the same with the wind in his hair and the smell of fall, because he had experienced it too many times.

It would never be the same to taste the snow and feel it melt on his tongue, because he had been free to do so for too many years.

It would never feel the same to love again, or so he thought.

Love, he knew could be so many things. A smile, a laugh, a kiss. It could be anything.

He hadn't learnt that himself, that young and caring girl which the demon child had grown to love, had showed him the many sides of love.

Muramasa had not loved Yuya in a passionate way, but still he had loved her with his whole body, she had been his power and strength.

She had encouraged him to move on, a single word from her, and he held on.

"Ganbatte, Muramasa-san."

The words would still waver trough the room when he felt weak, when he felt like cutting over all the strings which attached him to this painful world. And the weak whisper in his ear would pull him up and push him trough another day.

Just to meet her again.

It was painful, but he needed to see her smiling face again.

It was not passionate love, he thought, but she was more like his angel. A saviour angel, whom he needed to thank before he disappeared completely from this cruel world.

This cruel world which now was only lit up by her.

But he thought that, because she hadn't come to him yet, he could battle on for his life, a few days more. Because she would come to him, when the time was right, he knew so.

"Ganbare, ne? Muramasa-san."


	13. Chapter 12

The explanation on where and why and how Yuya have been, the last seven years will come later.:) soo, keep on reading people, because it's not over yet, at all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

She knew so well who needed her the most at the moment, but it was not the man she wanted to see the most, he had to wait for later. The others as well, even if she would've loved to meet up with all of them after all these years.

She had fetched a ship which transported wood over to Nippon, in trade for rice and silk, she assumed.

The only reason she was allowed on the boat was because the chef had been killed in his own home and that she could cook.

Her hair, which had used to be long and had cascaded down her shoulders, was now cut short. So that it now reached her collarbone.

Her eyes were still sparkling like precious stones, like emeralds. They were so full of life, but still so sad.

The crew made bets about what had made her sad.

"Her husband left her for another chic."

"Her son died in some war, her husband as well."

"She was caught cheating and was thrown out of her home."

"Her grandmother has died, and she's off to the funeral."

They placed bets on one of the four guesses, if one of them were almost right, that guess would win. But if none of the guesses were right, she would get all the money.

So they chose one of the crew to go ask her.

"Excuse me Miss Yuya, but I couldn't fail to notice your sad eyes, may I ask what's wrong?" The elder man asked. Yuya looked up and her green eyes pierced him trough his heart. Her lips had become thin lines.

"You may…" she answered. The old man stood there for a couple of seconds before he was about to ask again. But she cut him off and started talking.

"It all started with Kyoshiro Mibu, I was a bounty hunter back then…" And she told him the whole story, when she was finished, he walked out of the kitchen and over to the rest of the crew.

"Miss Yuya shall have the money." He said simply and walked away.


	14. Chapter 13

Hotarus thought on Yuya n kyo, and himself compared to Kyo. Confused? Read and find out:D:D

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Hotaru lay up on the roof, and stared blankly at the clouds, thinking about Kyo.

He wondered where the demon had gone after his woman had left him, and where his woman was now.

Yuya could be anywhere in the whole world, but Kyo was in Japan, he was sure of that. From time to another he would feel Kyos' wa, and locate him in Japan. But it was becoming a more and more rare phenomenon. Hotaru had thought about telling Akira, but it would only lead to Yuya.

Hotaru had told himself that there was nothing at all special with the blonde girl, but the more he thought about it. The more she became special, in his eyes.

Kyo and Yuya were made for each other, he decided at least.

She was sweet and innocent, foul tempered, kind, thoughtful and dared to cry.

While Kyo was rough textured and not at all innocent, not a very kind person, jealous, uncaring and always hiding his true emotions.

Yuya was small and soft while Kyo was tall and rough. They matched perfectly.

But then again, Hotaru thought about how alike he and Kyo always had been.

It confused him at first, but when he met Saya, he knew that it was true. He felt just the same way about Yuya as the other males of the group did.

They…loved her.

So when he had met Saya, he had seen right away that she were not Yuya the slightest, but she resembled her a tad more than the other women he had seen.

Even though Hotaru had distanced himself from feelings, he could not help but seek contact with Saya. She had caught his eye, and he had caught her eye.

She was a skilled samuraiko, and the first time he had met her as in the middle of a battle. And he would never forget the feeling when her blade crossed his, it had sent chills down his spine.

"Taru-san, there's a man here, looking for you." Saya had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood beside him. He looked up at her drowsily and smiled innocently.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Hotaru said, Saya smiled and shook her head.

"You can tell him yourself." She said, before jumping down from the roof again. Hotaru turned his head and stared into the golden eyes of Shinrei, he had sat down beside Hotaru.

"Shinrei, what are you doing in this part of the country?" Hotaru asked Shinrei. Shinrei shook his head and smiled awkwardly and leant back on his elbows, staring up at the clouds drifting by in slow motion.

"I met a woman named Saisei on my way here." Shinrei said, Hotaru listened closer to what his half brother told him now.

"She said that she had been made by Saishi who is supposed to be dead." Shinrei continued when he saw that he had his brothers' complete attention.

"I want to find out who retrieved Saishi from the dead, and I'm asking you to help me."

Hotaru smiled inside.

"So you're saying that you need my help?" He asked, knowing that it took a lot for Shinrei to ask him to help him.

"Yes." Shinrei answered simply. Hotaru stared at him for a second before he nodded.

"Okay, I'll help." He paused. "I guess everyone changes, don't we?"


	15. Chapter 14

Okay, I tried to make this as sad as highly possible, but I'm not that of a good English writer so I'm not sure if I managed the mood in this chapter, but that's for you to know, and for me to be told, so R&R:D

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz

She knew it would be awkward to meet him again, but she wanted and needed to meet him. He needed her, and she knew it well. So after she had asked around for his destination, she now finally stood outside the house he now lived in.

Hesitantly she knocked on the door, it took some time before a young girl, no older than six years old opened the door.

She stared at Yuya for a while, before asking her to come inside. And told her that he was inside a room.

Yuya walked towards the door the young girl had pointed at, her feet felt heavy now, and her heart beat faster. He was the man who needed her the most now.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice mumbled.

She slid the door open and stepped inside, she kept her straw hat on, which kept her face in shadows.

A young man sat on the floor in a beautiful kimono, a bird sat on his shoulder. Yuya knew that he truly was a very old man, but only seemed young by appearance. She stopped just inside the room and stared at his obvious poor state. She wanted to cry for him, wanted to hold him tight, wanted him to hug her and stroke her hair. She wanted him to sooth her.

"Is it you, Yuya-chan?" He asked and looked up at her with his amazingly blue eyes.

"Yes, Muramasa-sama, it's me." She whispered and bowed her head, the hat still on.

"Let me see you child, let me see your beautiful face." He said, she did as told and slowly removed the hat. A sigh escaped his lips and he seemed pleased.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember, dear angel." He said and made a move for her to come close to him. Yuya sat down beside him and stared at him.

"I'm here for you, Muramasa-san, I'm here." She whispered and he laid his head in her lap. Her hand caressed his hair, and Muramasa cried. He cried for everything that had hurt in this world.

"Don't leave me, this time; I'll carry my death trough." He whispered powerlessly. Yuya tried to suppress the tears which built up in her eyes, she constantly blinked them away, but they came back until she let them run freely down her cheeks.

"Muramasa…" She whispered.

"No, don't say anything; you'll only make it harder. I've waited for you my angel. Finally I can die peacefully." He whispered. Yuya wanted to cry, to cry out loud and have his arms around her, protecting her from the sorrow she felt, but he wouldn't do that, she knew that much.

"Please, Muramasa, it hurts to see this, I want you to live. I want you to see me get married and have kids. I want you in my life. Muramasa." She pleaded and dug her face into his chest, she shook. It never was supposed to end like this.

The realisation dawned on her, and she could no longer speak, and she could not see anything because of all the tears.

Muramasa watched her cry without uttering one word to sooth her. And he knew that she didn't want him to either.

"Yuya, why are you crying? You knew I would die sooner or later." Muramasa said. Yuya wiped away the tears so they could be replaced by fresh tears.

"I knew, but I didn't want to…, you're my only father figure I've ever had. I want you to see me grow up. I want to…" She stopped, it was nothing she could ever say to stop him from dying, and she was aware of the fact.

His hand reached up and entangled in her hair, his other hand traced the features of her face. Yuya closed her eyes, it felt good, his cold touch, a fathers love. For one second she could relax, breath normally, stop thinking about the man she loved. With one single touch, Muramasa had blown it all away.

"Stay with me, Yuya, when the cold gets me." Muramasa whispered calmly, Yuya nodded. She would not leave his side.

"My life has been long, too long, but you made it worth dying in the end, Yuya. I'm glad that you're the one who will see me goodbye." Muramasas words both pained and pleased Yuya. She took his hand in a firm grip and held it in her hands.

The hours went past; it was the time of the year when the sakura bloom. In the room they were sitting it was a large window which faced the garden, where a large old sakura tree bloomed. It was the sakura flowers last day and petals had already started to fall to the ground. All the beautiful pink flowers faded away, just like Muramasa soon would do. They bloomed for three days and fell on the third day, would Muramasa die on this day?

She wished him not to.

She wished he would not die at all.

All was silent in the room; they both just enjoyed each others company.

Suddenly the door slid open, and the young girl came inside with rice and tea for them, Yuya thanked the girl, before the girl drew out of the room again.

Muramasa smiled at Yuya when she asked him if he was hungry.

And she remembered that a dying man probably didn't want to waste his last hours eating.

"Muramasa, you're getting colder?" She asked, but it was more like a statement than a question. Muramasa managed to smile at her.

"I think that the time has come. Yuya, please hold me." He whispered, Yuya held him. His body felt fragile, like porcelain, but she held him to her own body, not wanting to let him go.

The tears welled up again and she shook like a leaf in the northern winds.

"Goodbye, Yuya-chan, please don't…forget about me." The last words were hard to hear, but Yuya heard him and broke down crying as she felt his body disappear in her arms. She tried desperately to hold onto him, but it was too late. He was gone.

She fell forwards and dug her fingers into the tatamis, the pain shoot trough her body, like a tsunami of feelings that wanted to out. It all gathered in one scream.

And she screamed, a pained scream.

Powerless, sad and broken she sulked on the floor, her fingers trembled, still feeling his body warmth. She could still feel his fingers tracing her face and entangled in her hair.

"Ganbatte, Muramasa-san." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

Another chapter here peeps, I've got some real inspiring rewievs, thanks to all of you who follow this story already. It's about 60 people who have read the whole story so far and about three to six of them review. I'm glad that you people care:D thank you soo much

I'm sorry to tell you that it will still be a few chapters until Kyo and Yuya meet, if they will at all. Read on and review please

"KYO!" The young girl yelled after him, but he was too angry to listen to her desperate cries.

"Kyo please come back, I need the money, please."

His mind were not in Kyoto just then, his mind had fled to a foreign country where the girls at the brothels gladly would please a samurai without getting paid. Where they would flutter their lashes and fool a poor peasant into their room, please him, and then demand their money.

Samurais today were treated as mere farmers. Kyo thought angrily.

Suddenly he stopped, something had hit in the back of his head. He brought one hand up to feel the back of his head, and quite right, there was a swelling bump there.

Kyo glanced down at the ground, a sandal, a geta.

Furious he turned around to glare at the girl who had thrown it at him. His eyes pierced her soul and he could feel the fear coming from her. But still, no matter how scared she was, she glared fiercely back at him.

The young girl with those strange green eyes and blonde hair would have stared just the same way at him.

"Yuya." He mumbled and sighed.

Had it been his fault that she left? Could he have done anything differently?

"I want my money, Kyo." The girl said and Kyo came back to reality, and he didn't even remember what he had thought about. He merely smirked at the girl in front of him. They were standing on the middle of a bridge; she hadn't even dressed properly in her silk kimono so a great deal of her cleavage showed.

Kyo admired her fierceness in her exposed state and wondered if she even was aware of the fact.

"I don't think my services went by unnoticed by you, great samurai, and there is a price to pay. I'm running a business here, great samurai." The girl said, suddenly very grave and she took a step towards Kyo. Her eyes glinted with despise.

"Little girl, no need to play smart, because I know you aren't." Kyo grinned devilishly and took a step forwards.

"There's only one woman in the whole world that can be called smart by me, and it's not you." Kyo turned away from the young girl and walked away.

Did I just say that? He wondered, ignoring the furious shouts from the girl on the bridge.

I'm starting to loose my sanity. He grumbled within himself and turned into a dark alley. Sliding down the wall.

Suddenly Tenro started vibrating beside him, he unsheathed it and stared in awe at the living sword in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked out loud and stood up from the ground again. Something was terribly wrong, and he ought to find out.

Suddenly a picture emitted in his head. A young woman with short blonde hair held Kyos sensei in a death grip. Muramasa started to disappear and the girl desperately tried to save him. Green eyes filled with tears and the girl screamed.

Kyo had sunken to the ground again, holding his head in agony.

"Could it be?" He asked the sword which now had fallen to peace again.

"Damn woman, why are you hiding from me?" And then he got up, running towards his obviously dead senseis house.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So how was it?

The question now will be if Yuya stays at Muramasas house long enough to meet Kyo, ne?

Follow me in the next chapter of seven years later.(been seeing too much tv')


	17. Chapter 16

Fast updating going on people, I'm sick so I'm staying home today. And when I'm sick, I get in the mood for writing, so there will possibly be more chapters up today Just so ya know okay?

Thanks for still reading this story.

"Shinrei, is there something the matter?" Akira asked the water wielder curiously, not out of concern.

They had gathered in Akiras house and sent Tokito away to Saya, so they could discuss the matter about Saishi and Saisei without her curious ears listening in on their conversation.

Hotaru had become unusually active the past seven years; Shinrei and Akira had discussed it and came to that it was his wife that had made it so.

And that the two half brothers could talk and laugh together now, was great thought Akira, it would cause him a lot less complication in discussions like these.

"No, nothing…it was just a feeling I guess." Shinrei replied thoughtfully and ran a hand trough his silvery hair, the red ribbon he had used to tie it into a low foxtail was not there anymore and he now let it flow freely down his back.

"A…feeling?" Hotaru asked obviously curious about Shinreis silence as well. For several minutes had Shinrei been sitting on the tatami in Akiras living room with a cup of tea in his hand which was long gone cold. He had just stared out into the air, without moving at all. The two others hadn't spoken to each other, afraid they would break him out of his trance.

"A feeling indeed, I just felt that someone who had faith in me once, died." He said lowly and bowed his head tired and let the silvery bangs hide his face.

"You have no idea who? Just that someone died?" Akira asked dumbfounded. Shinrei lifted his head and smiled.

"I know who, someone we all know. He wasn't alone though, when he died, someone was there with him throughout his last day." Shinrei said mystically. Hotaru stared dumbfounded at Shinrei, and it showed on his face that he turned his brain to remember who it might be.

"Who?" Hotaru asked after a moment of silence. Shinrei sighed and shook his head.

"Muramasa." He answered his kind of stupid half brother. The fire user almost sprang up from his place, but managed to keep himself from doing so. Muramasa, Kyos' sensei, the former Mibu elder, was finally dead.

"You said someone was there with him?" Akira asked and struggled to keep himself calm as well. Muramasa was a man who had affected them all. Trough Kyo sometimes though, but it was still Muramasa.

"Yes, she came to him. Yuya Shiina did." Shinrei said and smiled. Akiras face went blank for a second. Hotarus eyes were wide.

"So she's still alive then? I'm glad." Akira said and smiled one of his mystical smiles. Shinrei smiled as well.

"I wonder if Kyo knows though, or if he's even still alive?" Hotaru said. The two others turned their heads towards him and wondered where that smart thought had come from. Had it really been Hotarus words? Shinrei and Akira exchanged glances; well Akira did just turn his head towards Shinrei with lifted eyebrows, because after all he was blind.

On some dirty road moving towards Kyoto a man with a heavy medicine box sat down on a stone in the ditch and buried his face in his hands.

Someone had died, and that someone had thought him to wield the sword he so desperately held on to. The sword he had sliced Kyo open with, more than once, he had to add.

The sword which possibly had driven Yuya away from him. He was not sure though, if it was the sword or himself that had driven her away from him. Or it might have been the demon who had loved her, and she who had loved him as well.

But she had told Migeira that she would love either one who won the fight, she had not held word. She had run off.

Since that day Kyoshiro had waited for her return, and now he had to go to Muramasas place, for one last memory of his sensei.

His and Kyos sensei.

So what do you think will happen? I wonder if the two rivals will meet their loved one, and who will she choose? She have not uttered one word of who she loves the most of them. And Mind you, it may not be any of the two at all xD muahaha, yes I'm evil I know. Just trying to keep you peeps on a stick until the truth is revealed.


	18. Chapter 17

Yes, it is the second chapter today, and it's only 12:53. There might be one more, ehe, this story relly gets my heart moving you see.

So read and review yet again.  And if there is something you all are missing, please tell and I'll look into it

ZZZZZZZZ

Yuya had been sitting in Muramasas home for two days already, and she still could not stop crying. An aching in her heart kept her from rising up, and nothing could make her look away from the trees outside, which seemed so naked without the pink petals.

Still she felt the chill touch on her cheek from a dying man, she had not thought of it then, but now she tried to treasure everything she could remember of Muramasa.

Still she could not get the voice out of her head.

"Please don't….forget about me."

How could she ever?

He had made a wound so deep in her heart, too deep to be healed. It was like loosing Nozomu all over again. Her last father figure, her own brother. Muramasa had become so much more. When she was on the brick of dying, with Shinreis dragon inside her, he had comforted her.

But he had never told her that everything would turn out okay, he had told her to carry on, be strong.

The same words she had said to him when he felt like dying.

"I'm attached to you, Muramasa, in more than one way." She whispered soundlessly and lay down on the floor.

"I'm confused, Muramasa-san, what shall I do, who shall I choose, where should I go?" She mumbled. A light breeze came in trough the window and caressed her cheek. It felt like Muramasas touch.

"_I'll watch over you, dear child." _

The voice was so faint that she thought it was only the wind, but she had heard something.

"Muramasa?" She asked out loud.

There came no answer, and she settled back again and sighed sadly.

"Who am I fooling?" She growled at herself and her thoughts wandered again.

"I'm not ready to meet him yet, but there is one person…" She said and smiled sadly.

To rise up from the floor was a battle in itself, but she managed and stood up on shaky feet.

"Muramasa-san, I'll be off then. I love you dear father." She whispered, and the breeze stroked her cheek and brushed her short bangs out of her face.

"_Ganbatte, Yuya." _


	19. Chapter 18

This was funny to write because I cut it off just when Yuya's about to tell everything…haha, it's kind of very early in the morning so…yawn. you get the picture. But yo, seriously people, there are about 70 – 90 people who have read the whole story trough, and only six of you review. It's sad because I don't know if you actually like the story or anything, you get my frustration right?

I accept anonymous reviews aswell, I think. So now I've decided to not update until I have ten or twenty reviews on this chapter. I've not decided on the amount reviews yet, but I think I'll go for twenty.

The next chapter is ready folks, all I need is something from you guys It's no problem, just push the button, write a few words, submit, and you're done.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yukimura sat alone in his room, Sasuke and Saizo were at Sakuyas, gathering information on Kyo and Kyoshiro, and maybe…Yuya.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You got to get that girl out of your head old man." He told himself and smiled tiredly. He was sure that it had been her he had seen that day two weeks ago. Sasuke had become mad at him, and was probably relieved now that he didn't have to stay around an old man all day.

Kosuke sat beside him, her head bowed, she was worried about him, he could tell. Every time she looked at him, she had that look in her eyes that said, "I care for you."

And he knew she meant it, but it was not her care he needed now, all she could do was love him like a wife. What he needed now was the care of a sister. A little sister, who would always stand up for him, no matter what.

Kosuke rose up and went out the door to make some tea, but cam running back just a minute later.

"There's a woman here to see you." She said and bowed afterwards, and a young lady it seemed stepped inside the room. She wore a long pale pink kimono, with sakura petals on it. The obi was pure pink.

On her head she wore a large straw hat which hid her face in shadows.

"Sanada Yukimura, It's good to see that you're alive and healthy." A soft voice reached his ears, and he wondered who she might be.

"Not to seem rude, young lady, but do I know you?" He asked unsurely, a happy laughter came from her, and Yukimura became even more unsure.

"You know me…" She said and removed the straw hat. Golden strands of hair framed her lovely face, she had cut it shorter since last time he had seen her, but the green eyes were still the same. The same intensity was still found in them.

"Yuya-san, a pleasure to see you, literally speaking." Yukimura said and rose up from the floor. He took two steps forwards and flung his arms around her, hugging her tightly. It took a while before she responded to the hug, but she eventually slid her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you, Yukimura-san." She said happily, and laughed when he squeezed her harder.

"I've missed you too; it has been lonely without your smile around here." Yukimura said and pulled away and held her on an arms distance.

"You've become a beautiful woman Yuya-san, may I ask where your husband is at the moment?" He asked and smiled tauntingly.

"Who may you be thinking of?" She asked and turned away.

"A certain cold blooded demon." Yukimura said and tilted his head to the side.

"He's not my husband, Yukimura-san, and he probably never will." She mumbled and turned towards him again and smiled, tears glinting in the corners of her eyes.

"But let's not talk about Kyo now; tell me, has there happened anything funny since I went away?" She asked and led him over to the window which faced Yukimuras wonderful garden.

They spoke of old times for hours, and Yuya truly felt the shame for leaving them all, causing everyone to split up. The shame she should have felt seven years ago.

Yukimura told her that everyone had gone to each direction they pleased after Yuya had left. He guessed they all felt like that, confused and alone. After Yuya left, they never talked to each other again, it felt odd.

"So what have you been doing wherever you went?" Yukimura asked and lifted the cup of sake to his lips.

Yuya smiled and bowed her head.

"I've tried to avoid the question, but since you're asking, I'll tell you everything from the day I left…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And now remember, review.

I need twenty reviews. I know this is kind of cruel, but I really want to see if people actually care if I write on or not.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, so I couldn't stand for what I said, empty threats, but I did get 9 rewievs, thank you to all who reviewed and I hope that it will keep up, so please continue reviewing

Thanks to: sexy vampire girl, vsot28, Arienishi, j-chan cat, Shinomori Kyo, Bun, Paradigm08, Lindsay, lilaznbunny and Caitlin, I will now post another chapter

And a special thank you to: Paradigm08, kaeru-sama, sexy vampire girl and crimson2006 for staying with me throughout the whole story, and most of my other stories aswell, thank you mucho.

"After I left Muramasas home that day, I went down to the pier and fetched the first ship that sailed. I ended up in China. I didn't understand one word at first, but after a while I could manage to keep a decent conversation. I got a job in a temple, I was set to wash. Every time I had to wash it, it took me about a week to get it done. After on year in the temple, one of the monks took me in to his home. He was a nice old man, and thought me the art of the Silver Dragon. A martial art where you only use a steel fan to attack. I used four years practice, and became better than all the other students who had trained since they were young. When I was fully learnt,

The old monk gave me the responsibility for the younger students; I held it up for two years. Until one day in July, I went to speak to the high priest in the temple about something unimportant I can't even remember. What I didn't know was that the high priest was a psychic and could read my conscience, he told me to go back. I had for a long time been thinking it, but when the high priest said that someone really needed me momentarily I had to leave. When I came here I asked around for Muramasa, and when I found him…he died in my arms, in my very own arms." She drew a raspy breath and relaxed, he shoulders sunk down and her closed eyes opened.

"He had been waiting he said, for me, so he could die." Her voice seemed broken and sore. Yukimura held his hands out and she immediately fell into his embrace choking back the tears. She thought she had cried enough already, but her body proved her wrong. And while Yukimura held her close like a child, she cried for Muramasa all over again. But she soon realised that it wasn't just for Muramasa she cried this time, she also cried for the love, the friendships and the bonds she had broken by running away that day.

"Thank you." She whispered powerlessly.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He answered and pulled her closer.

"I'll always be here."

Yukimura sighed and kept her close for a long time, they said nothing to each other, just kept company in each others arms.

Yuya felt more at home than she had ever felt in seven years and Yukimura reminded her, for just one moment like her brother.

"Yukimura-sama?" Sasuke came inside the room and stopped when he saw that Yukimura held around a young girl, without molesting her. And he immediately took suspicion.

"Sasuke-chan, I'll be out in a minute." He said and waved the young ninja away. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, but withdrew.

Yukimura carefully lay the young and exhausted Yuya down on a futon, and he smiled at the sight of her innocent face. He silently stood up and made his way trough the room, but stopped when he heard her pained moan.

"Kyo…don't…die." She whispered and Yukimuras face drew in pain, the same pain she felt. Still he left the room and suddenly stood face to face with Sasuke.

"So, who is she?" He asked. Right on, Yukimura thought and smiled.

"You'll see, but do not wake her." Yukimura said, and walked down the hall, leaving a puzzled looking Sasuke behind.

Sasuke just stared at the door for a second before he slid it open and stepped cautiously inside. He tiptoed over the floor and stood by the side of the sleeping woman.

'Who are you?' Sasuke wondered and stared down at her sleeping form, she had her face turned the other way, and as if in response to his question she moaned and slid over to the other side.

A very familiar face appeared and Sasuke could only stare in shock at her, it had been so long, but he could still remember every flawless part of her skin. His knees gave away under him and he fell to all four on the tatami covered floor.

"Yuya…" He whispered and buried his face into his hands.

"You're alive…nee-san."

OOOOoooOOOOOooooooo

Oh, and remember check in again soon, because I have another chapter ready, and I want to see reviews this time aswell, so stick around okay?

Thanks everyone.

And for those of you who don't review I'm kind of disappointed, but I guess it's too much to ask then. Anyway, I know you like the story because you read it trough, and now over 100 people have read it. And out of a hundred circa 10 review, well this time at least. I'm glad I have such nice readers

Have a nice day:D


	21. Chapter 20

Tattatta, another chapter!

I decided to post this; after all it was already done and ready to go. Thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are

Do not kick my but…yet…for not reuniting Yuya and Kyo in this chapter, it's soon to come.

"Yuya-han? Muramasa-sama?" His voice echoed trough the house and he sighed when he understood that no one heard him. He walked trough the house, peeked into every room he could see. No one was around, the house seemed abandoned.

He thought about skipping the last room, because he knew that it was Muramasas private room. No one attended to that room.

He wondered what was so special about it, but did not want to break a mans boarders, not even a dead mans boarders.

As he was about to turn to walk out of the house and keep on looking for his dear Yuya, he felt the presence of another samurai and turned to stare at the door.

Finally he decided that he had to check that Yuya weren't sleeping in there, or Muramasas dead body lay there, rotting. So he walked down the hallway and slid the door open.

A large room appeared, the floor was covered with tatamis. By a large window there was a low table, the window faced the garden. He could see the sakura trees.

The sakuras last day was the last thing he could ever see before he died. He thought depressingly and sighed. Or was it Yuyas face?

"So you finally got here as well?" A dark voice interrupted Kyoshiros thoughts and he whirled around to see who the voice belonged to, even though he already knew, deep inside. He could never forget that voice filled with mock and sarcasm, all the time.

Kyo sat by the wall in one of the corners smoking on his long pipe and staring amused at Kyoshiro.

"I came as fast as I could manage." Kyoshiro answered. Kyo grunted.

"Fast? You were too late anyway, she's not here anymore." He said and Kyoshiro believed he could hear a hint of disappointment in his other half's' voice.

"You met her?" Kyoshiro asked unsurely, and Kyo glared at him.

"If I had I don't think I would've been sitting around here, doing…nothing." Kyo smirked and Kyoshiro knew exactly what lay under that argument. He felt his anger flare up inside of him. Yuya was far too good for this demon; she was far too good for any of them. And Kyoshiro even caught himself thinking that no one on the entire planet would be good enough for Yuya.

"What are you going to do now then?" Kyoshiro asked, trying to get some information from Kyo. Kyos eyes shoot up and pierced Kyoshiro, his eyes seemed to light up, but even though his eyes still seemed dull. They were not as crimson as he had remembered them to be.

They surely were not as red as they were whenever Kyo glanced at Yuya. Maybe the cold blooded murderer felt something special for her? Maybe she weren't just another whore? Kyoshiro knew she weren't a whore, but did Kyo know?

All the questions gave him a headache and he sat down by the wall in the opposite corner from Kyo and rested his head on the wall.

"I'll continue looking for her, until my feet can't walk one step further, I'll continue looking." Kyoshiro mumbled and sent Kyo a determined look. Kyo shrugged and shook his head.

"What if she doesn't want to be found, she knows how to find me if she wants to." Kyo said and closed his eyes as if he were meditating. It was Kyoshiros turn to shrug, but he had no real answer to that, and knew that what Kyo said was somewhat true.

"What is she to you?" Kyoshiro asked after a few minutes in silence. Kyos eyes shoot open and his eyes seemed more scared than anything, but Kyoshiro knew that it could not be fear.

"The wench is to me what she chooses herself." He answered and closed his eyes again. Kyoshiro stared at the silent one.

"That was a rather poetic quote to be by you Kyo, so you're saying that if she chooses to be your wife, you'll accept?" Kyoshiro asked curiously, Kyo didn't answer.

"You heard me; I know you have no problems with your hearings." Kyo sneered and angrily rose from the floor. He stuck Tenro into its sheath and walked towards the sliding door.

With one hand on the half opened door he turned towards Kyoshiro.

"She'll find us, either me or you." He said before disappearing out the door. Kyoshiro smiled to himself. He has accepted me as his opponent. He thought.

Who will she choose? I wonder.

Yes, you know the deal, R&R is a law in this country it's true….

Ah well, see ya around.


	22. Chapter 21

Okay, just a short chapter for you, remember to read chapter 20 if you haven't read it yet, very important.

So, this story is going towards its end. And Yuya will have to choose whom she'll stay with. So here ya go.

Yuya awoke the next morning with a banging headache and fever. She rolled over and grunted in pain. The illness had finally caught up on her, she thought and smiled sarcastically.

"Damn that priest." She muttered angrily and breathed out heavily.

"And damn me for making that promise." She growled, and yanked herself up from the floor. Sitting up she felt her stomach turn.

"I'm so glad I haven't eaten anything today."

Suddenly the door slid open and Yukimura stepped inside, without knocking, mind you.

"I thought I heard voices, are you all right?" He asked and placed the tray of food on the floor beside her, she merely threw a glance at the rice.

"I'm fine, just a little ill that's all." She answered and smiled while standing up, straightening her kimono and bowed to Yukimura.

"Thank you for your hospitality Yukimura-san, but I have to go. There is someone I need to find." She said and turned away. Yukimura stared at her back and nodded.

"But if you're ill then…" He started, but Yuya cut him off holding up one hand and he silenced.

"My illness is a cause of action, not spirit." She said and walked out the door.

"Whatever that may mean…" Yukimura whispered and smiled softly, "it must be something important, Yuya-san."

The first day, she walked all day and all night, in the morning she got a ride with a nice farmer. And then she walked again, and walked and walked.

Her headache got worse and worse, until one day she collapsed in a sulking heap in the middle of a dusty road.

Her hair covered her tear streaked pale face and her shivering lip. And for some time, she just laid there, heartbeats slowly ceasing away and breaths coming out raspy. She cried. As she had never cried before. And she could not stop.

"Oh high priest, I beg you, end my life now and cease my suffering. Because my heart cannot bear the longing anymore." She cried and dug her nails into the dust of the road.

"Can you not hear my pleading?" She cried louder and sobbed miserably. A wind caught her strands of hair and freed them of the heavy grey dust which had covered her whole body.

"I heard you…" A dark voice reached her ears and lifted her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt that her headache let go. She smiled lovingly at him and reached out a hand towards him, before she fainted.

Ah, R&R. Who's the man with the dark voice? I love to leave you hanging there hahahaha, wicked? I know.


	23. Chapter 22

So, the time of truth is coming closer, the reunion as well. But will everything turn out the way they all hope?

Will Yuya chose, or will she run again, afraid of her own feelings. Maybe where she was before wasn't so bad afterall. Do everyone expect too much from Yuya? Read on to find out…

It had been too long since he had seen her face, he decided in his mind and glanced over at her sleeping form. He had washed her clean of the dust and the mud. She would not be too happy about his rudeness, but she would have to deal with it. He didn't want her to feel dirty.

He was getting soft on her again, he thought angrily at himself and turned forcefully away from her. Just being near her made him feel less strong.

"Damnit woman, why do you have this spell on me?" He asked her and banged a hand into the wall.

Suddenly Kyoshiro came rushing into the room, his hair looking like a mess and his face in total happiness. His grin widened even more when he saw Yuya.

"So she found you then?" He asked and smiled at him.

Kyo shrugged and shook his head.

"No, I found her, begging." He answered and made Kyoshiro confused.

"Begging?" Kyoshiro asked and raised one eyebrow.

"She begged someone to kill her…" Kyo narrowed his eyes and glared at Kyoshiro which had already taken a place beside Yuya on the futon and sat now smiling cheekily into the air.

Kyo sat down by the wall and closed his eyes, leaning Tenro towards the wall beside him. Kyo had an obsession with his own sword, he could go nowhere without it. It was a part of his life, much like breathing is a part of our lives.

"_Kyo, I believe in you." Yuya said and smiled, Kyo grunted and walked away towards his destiny. Who would win? He or Kyoshiro? _

_But even though he tried, he could not get her pained smile out of his head. So he turned around to see her once more before he left, but she was gone._

He shook his head furiously to get the image of her out of his head. Kyo rose up to leave the room and get himself some sake. Kyoshiro glanced at him and shook his head.

"Do you really think that sake is more important right now? Your loss then." He whispered and stroked Yuyas chin with instant carefulness.

Kyo felt his fury burn inside by the sight of the simple care Kyoshiro showed her and he could not make himself go fetch sake with this molester in her room. So he flopped down again.

"Your loss." Kyo mumbled and looked away, missing the satisfied smile on Kyoshiros face.

Outside a young silver haired ninja watched the scene with his golden eyes and smiled.

"I'll go get the others when she has awoken, and chosen who to be with." He murmured. Another ninja appeared beside him and chuckled.

"You do that, I will go get those from the Mibu clan, who is still alive and dying to see her, when you go get your fellows." The fair haired ninja said and smiled at his friend.

"Whatever, Kotaro." Sasuke replied and grinned.

"This will become one reunion of the century." Kotaro said and leaned back and rested on his branch. Sasuke shoot a glance at his blonde friend.

"You said it."

Kyo shoot a glance out the window and into the forest which grew around the Inn they had checked into.

"We have company." He muttered and Kyoshiro looked the same way as Kyo did.

"Let them be, they will surely bring the others when the time is right." Kyoshiro said and didn't bother more about it. Kyo wondered what it would be like to see her laugh at him again.

You're going soft again… an inner voice told him angrily, and he pushed the image of her away.

I'm not going weak, he growled to himself.

No, not weak, just soft. The inner voice replied and he could almost hear the mock and sarcasm burn him.

Maybe soft isn't so bad? Kyo wondered and lay down on the tatamis covered floor.

Thank you everyone who reviews I love you all, and know that you are the ones who make me keep on updating this story. You're all important, so keep on reviewing, and to all of you who don't have an account her on I DO accept anonymous reviews.


	24. Chapter 23

Oh my god, I almost cried while writing this, I feel sorry for () he lost everything by loosing Yuya. And remember it may seem like it, but it's not the last chapter yet, there will be one more.

Yuya twitched her eyebrow and slowly opened her eyes; she saw Kyoshiro and Kyos sleeping forms in the room. No other sound than Kyoshiros snoring was to be heard, Kyo gave no sound, he could almost have been dead. If it was not for the slight heaving of his chest.

She silently sat upright and stood up, she noticed the new yukata she was dressed in, but didn't care much about it. It didn't matter; she was with both of them, which was the only thing that mattered.

Slowly she slid open the shoji door, and stepped outside into the moonlight, she drew in the fresh nightly air and gazed drowsily at her surroundings. She stood in a beautiful garden, with a small pond in the middle. She walked around the garden and stared at all the beautiful flowers. And at least she walked towards the pond and stared at her own reflection. She was pretty, and she knew so herself, but unlike most beautiful girls se knew of, she did not make an advantage of it, except for work.

For some time she just sat there, staring at her reflection, thinking about what to do now, she knew who she would choose. Would he want her, when everything came to an end, would he choose her, and live with her forever? She couldn't know, but she intended on finding out. As soon as he woke up.

She threw one last glance at her reflection, and saw Kyo standing there. Watching her.

She turned around with a grave expression and rose up from her spot beside the pond.

"Say what you need to say," He started and paused, "I'm listening."

Yuya stopped, did he just say that? She stared at him, trying to figure out if he meant it, or if he was just mocking her.

"You have changed." She said and furrowed her brows. Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"Kyo, say what am I to you." Yuya said and tilted her head to the side.

"What am I to you?" Kyo asked and stood still, awaiting the answer.

"You are to me the most precious, dearest, important thing that has ever happened to me, and will ever happen in the future. I do not dare to lose you…again. So I'm asking this once, and please think about your answer. What am I to you?" Yuya said and stared into those shining red blazing eyes, and wondered what his answer may be.

"I told Kyoshiro…that you were to me, what you choose yourself, but now…Yuya. You're home." Yuya could hear how hard it was for Kyo to utter those words, and she understood how he was willingly trying to change for her. She fully understood that he thought that she had ran away because of him, those seven years ago, that it was his personality that pushed her away. She wanted to tell him how she felt, why it all had turned out like this.

"Kyo, you need not change yourself for me. I…love the demon in you, just as much as I love the man in you." She said and stepped up to him, just barely reaching up to his shoulders. She sneaked her arms around his waist and hid her face into his yukata.

"Dog face, I'll say this once…I love you too." Kyo answered. Yuya stared up at him with tearful eyes, a happy expression on her face.

"You stupid demon." She whispered and tiptoed so she could plant a peck on his lips.

"You never know when you destroy a beautiful moment." Yuya let go of him before she threw herself towards him, so both Kyo and Yuya fell into the pond.

Kyo broke the surface and spat water; Yuya came up just beside him and started laughing like a maniac. Even a small hint of a smile appeared on Kyos lips, and Yuya laughed even more.

Inside the Inn a pair of blue eyes watched the two humans in the pond. His heart ached for Yuya, but at the same time he was glad that she was happy. And even if she weren't happy with him, he would always be happy with her, even though it wouldn't mean much. Kyoshiro smiled sadly and turned away from the garden.

"It had to be this way, right? Sakuya?" Kyoshiro asked and turned towards the miko who had just appeared in the room. Her eyes so sad, hidden by brown bangs, stared at him with apologies hidden in the brown irises.

"It was destiny, Kyoshiro-sama, one can not fool what is already decided upon." She said and bowed. Kyoshiro sighed tiredly.

"I guess you're right, you're always right." Sakuya almost winced under the weight of his words and felt like he accused her for his loss.

"If there is anything I could help you with." She said. Kyoshiro stared at her and frowned. She nodded and left.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she was gone again.

"So am I" Kyoshiro slid down the wall and stared at the closed shoji door, his hope had been destroyed, his life had to start all over again and his love? Could it ever be rebuilt? He believed not…

Lalala, poor Kyoshiro ne? Well Yuya and Kyo are destined to be together though, and we all know it…right?

Oh yeah, what do you think of this chapter? There will be one more chapter, so watch out for it things may still happen, muahahaha


	25. Chapter 24

Okay, here's the deal, I've told you the last few chapters that I'm planning to end this story, but…I've changed my mind. I've got to make big deal out of Yuyas illness, so you people have to stick with me

Thanks to all of you who reviews I LOVE you, so much.

Yukimura sat still as he listened to the young ninja, nodding occasionally and furrowing his brows when something seemed wrong. After Sasuke had told everything he knew, Yukimura thought about the information for a few seconds.

"So Yuya lay sick?" He asked, and pecked his forefinger against his lips.

"Yes, and I don't believe it was from exhaustion. She seemed ill, nothing like I've ever seen before." Sasuke muttered, his concern for the young woman was clear in his eyes. A normal person wouldn't have detected the feeling, but Yukimura was no normal person.

"We shall go there. Inform the Sanada ten. I want everyone with me." He said and waved Sasuke away, and the relieved look on Sasukes face could've lit up the coldest of hearts.

Yuya woke up the next morning on a futon in another room than before. She looked around, and wondered how she had gotten there. The walls seemed lighter than before. They seemed pure, in an odd way.

Cautiously she rose up from the futon, and felt the cold floor against her feet. Shuddering, she tried to pull her yukata closer around her body, but noticed that she no longer wore any clothes.

"What's happening? Kyo? Are you here?" She called out, her voice dull. It sounded as if it came from another person.

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten completely about this place, have you? Kashirohato-chan?" A very familiar voice, a very familiar name, and if she thought about it, a very familiar place.

The name she had been given when she started learning the art of The Silver Dragon. It meant beautiful white pigeon. A bird that represents peace in most countries. The dojo was a part of her life now; she could not turn her back on it, no matter what.

"I haven't forgotten sensei." She answered and bowed deeply for the old man coming towards her.

"I am not your sensei Kashirohato-chan, I'm your guide, and you know so." The old man said and sat down on the floor cross legged. His eyes were closed, they were always closed.

"You are my mentor sensei; in Japan it's just normal to call you sensei." Yuya said and smiled sadly. He didn't say anything for a while, and Yuya knew he was thinking, meditating, about life.

"You're so young…Kashirohato, and does not understand fully the mysteries of this life. But still you speak like a vice woman, and your eyes holds many secrets. Tell me child, why will you not let the demon go, the demon, with those blood red eyes?" He asked and tilted his head to the side to hear her better.

Yuya felt her heart beat faster, and knew that she would have to tell him one day, and maybe the right time was now?

"I love him, sensei." She whispered, he furrowed his brows and turned his face away from her.

"And yet you know…that you will not hold onto what you desire. Your destiny told the high priest so. Do you doubt the high priests words?" He asked and Yuya could hear the accusation in his voice, he was well aware that the only god she believed in was the only man she loved.

"I do believe sensei, but my heart can not take any more of this torture." She sobbed and fell to her knees, crawling up to her sensei and grabbed a hold of his hakamas.

"Please sensei, I don't want to leave here yet, can't you make the high priest go back on his words and heal my soul?" Yuya begged. The sensei sighed heavily and stroked her hair carefully.

"You know it does not work that way, you will not have the red eyed demon, and he will not have you. That is life." He said and turned away from her, looking over his shoulder with a couple of ice cold eyes, holding so many secrets, Yuya thought and bowed her head.

"The longer you'll lie to your heart, the more ill your body gets, remember this. Kashirohato-chan." And with this, he was gone from her sight, and she sat up on her futon, panting like she had been running for miles. Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead, and her chest hurt.

Shakily she removed blanket from her stirred body and stood up. She was still in the same room she had fallen asleep in, but the dream, if it even was a dream, was clear in her memory. She knew what her sensei meant, but did not want to believe.

"Yuya-han, is everything okay? I heard you scream in your sleep." Kyoshiro

came rushing into the room, grabbing her wrist, checking her pulse, laying the back of his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature. She was about to say that everything was okay, but stopped as she met Kyoshiros' intense stare.

"You're ill, you better lay down again. I'll get a doctor." He said while pushing her down again and rushing out of the room afterwards.

She heard somewhere in the house, Kyoshiros desperate cry to Kyo about her condition, and just a few seconds later Kyo came into the room.

Looking like he had been up for hours and just relaxed, but Yuya noticed the rapid heaving of his chest, which was hard to notice. He sat down by the wall, rested Tenro by his side and then closed his eyes.

Yuya smiled, happy that he allowed himself to show passion, unlike what he used to do seven years ago. But her smile fainted fast as she remembered her senseis words.

"You will not have the red eyed samurai, and he will not have you."

How could she possibly stay with Kyo anyway, she needed him and maybe he needed her too. They were meant for each other, it was destiny, and then why did destiny try and separate them again?

So how was it? Now I'm expecting some reviewing here people. What do you think will happen? Will Kyo and Yuya stick together? Ne? Any worries? Any faults? Tell me anything:D I accept critique, and will gladly try and fix the faults you point out.:)

Ja ne.


	26. Chapter 25

Next chapter is hereeee, but don't be disappointed in who it's all about now dearies, because next chapter will soon be up and about. It has been some time since my last update, four days or so? And that is because I have been out in the wiild, oh yeah, you heard me. We slept in tents and yah.

Akira, Shinrei and Hotaru walked silently trough the deep forest they were passing trough, it was like all the sound had been sucked out of this world and chewed up and then been spit out as silence. Because this was no normal silence, it tugged on their minds, at the very edge of their visions they could almost see monsters from the dark time appear out of thin air and be gone the very next second. It was disturbing to all of them, even Hotaru who most of the time seemed like nothing could affect him was being sharp eyed. Akira furrowed his brows and was constantly on guard, as was Shinrei. Hotaru did not give any sign of weariness, but Shinrei could see an almost invisible itching in the corner of his eyes. Hotaru as well, was ready to leap up into the air and slash whoever might appear in half.

"Where supposedly would you expect finding this couple of annoying nurses?" Akira asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Someone strong was watching them. Someone from their past was hunting them, and had a strong intent to kill.

Shinrei threw a quick glance at Akira and smiled.

"If we shall start looking somewhere, it should be at the Mibu castle." Shinrei answered lightly, but with an edge of insecurity. Would it be all right to come bashing into Mibu castle without knowing who lived there now? Four years after the incident with Nobunaga and Kyo had occurred, Sakuya and Shinrei gave up on the Mibu clan, and the clan was scattered to all directions. Who might have inhabited the castle afterwards only the Gods knew. If there was someone who could revive people from the dead, there was no end to who could be alive again: Fubuki, The crimson king, Nobunaga? Shinrei didn't dare think further back, if some of the old samurai warriors came back to life, this country would once again fall into chaos.

He avoided telling the two other men about his thoughts and kept on walking, as he believed at least Akira thought in the same ways as he did.

Suddenly a shadow came leaping out of the forest and a fair haired ninja stood in front of them. All three of them had their weapons out and ready to strike at the smallest sign of a threat.

"I am Kotaro, ninja of the former Mibu clan. I bring news about Shiina Yuya and Onime No Kyo." Shinrei put away his swords and nodded in greetings towards the ninja. Hotaru stared blankly at Kotaro, but put away his sword as both Akira and Shinrei had done so.

"What is it?" Akira asked the ninja. Kotaro nodded.

"There's a reunion, a reunion of the century. You will all be able to gather around the only woman who held all of you together. She cried for you, laughed with you and stayed with you all, even though she was at the risk of dying. You all owe her this much." Kotaro presented and bowed deeply, probably to hide the smirk on his face.

"So Yuya and Kyo are together?" Hotaru asked, everyone turned towards him with a shocked expression on their faces.

"What?" He growled and crossed his hands in front of his chest and glared back at them.

"He asked a question, about them." Akira whispered to Shinrei.

"I'm not sure if I heard correctly, but if you say so." Shinrei answered and blinked confused.

"Yes, they are together, Kyoshiro is there with them." Kotaro answered and the stares moved from Hotaru to Kotaro.

"WHAT!" They shouted, even Hotaru did so. Kotaro smiled mystically and pecked his lips with his finger.

"It's a se-cr-et." He laughed and jumped away from Akiras' twin blades, Shinreis wicked blades and Hotarus sword. He landed gracefully up on a branch and shook his head.

"They're at the Tigers Claw Inn, in Edo. You should manage to go there in three days, no? Fine, I'll see you there then." And with that he ran off into the forest, jumping easily from branch to branch. Akira stared after the strange ninja and wondered what had happened to him. The Kotaro Akira had known was silent and right on the case, but something had changed.

"Well, off to Edo then?" Shinrei asked and Akira nodded, Hotaru just followed them without a word.

"We should inform Tokito and Saya, right? Hotaru-san?" Akira said to Hotaru and Hotaru nodded agreeing.

"We should." And he fell silent again. Something is on his mind, Akira thought, I wonder if it's the same thing that is on my mind? And probably on Shinreis mind as well.

Yuya-san?


	27. Chapter 26

I'm sooo sorry for the delay, my computer has been out for countdown, but it's okay now. Ummm, the "happy" couple, ne? Well, um read on and see what's happening, and people, come on, review now.

Please, I beg of you, just push the button, reviews are my drugs, without them, I'll go into a shock O.O oookay, a little over dimensioned, but, um, yeah.

I have always been protected, she thought as she saw the silhouette of the red eyed one beside her. First by my brother, and then by Kyo and Kyoshiro together with Benitora and all the others followed by sensei. For seven years he has looked out for me in the temple, making sure I was okay. I never needed anything back there, was it okay for me to go?

Yuya sighed heavily and closed her eyes;' nothing is like it used to be.'

The doctor came after a while and checked her up, but did not figure out what was wrong with her. Under the whole examination she felt Kyos cold stare upon her, and it stung her heart, what she was to tell him. It hurt to finally meet up with the love of her life, and then leave him again.

"You have no disease, young one. What you are suffering from is something far graver than superficial illness. It's on the spiritual level, some may call it obsession, but I don't think that's it. I think someone is infesting your body, denying your happiness or worse, your love." And with that the doctor packed up his things and left. Kyoshiro and Kyo sat in silence for a while, not daring to speak, waiting for hear to plead for help maybe? Asking them to rescue her from that someone infesting her body, but she knew that she would not level herself to something so low. She would not ask them to fight for her; she was totally able to fight for herself. Instead she would tell them the truth, the truth of her condition and then let them decide on what to do. She only hoped, that Kyo would understand her situation and let her go, that he would trust her enough to let her leave…again.

"It's true, what the doctor said." She stated and she heard Kyoshiro draw a raspy breath, or maybe it was a yelp, she didn't care though. Her eyes rested on her hands in her lap. Resisting the urge to look at them, and that way keep her calm expression, just like her sensei had thought her.

"My sensei came to me this night in my dream; he told me that this would not last forever, me and you, Kyo. He told me that destiny didn't want it this way, us, but I'm not so sure. My sensei is a great and strong man; he was before he escaped to China, a Mibu elder. He is a strong man, but his seeking for power was grotesque and still is though a little dimmed down. Sometimes I think he just wants to control me, and he is totally able to do something like that." She breathed out, not willing to tell them just yet who the former Mibu elder was. If she did, they would most definitely not let her leave on her own.

"If it is the former crimson king, I'll kill him." Kyo growled suddenly, Yuya sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not intending on telling you who it is. I guess you already figured out that I will leave again, and I'm not bringing any of you with me. If it is my destiny to come back, then so be it, if I were to die, then I ask of you not to forget about me, but keep on living you lives. Get married and live happily, I don't want to die knowing that anyone will grieve me." Fiercely she arose from the futon and wrapped a kimono over her thin white yukata, tying an obi around her waist. She turned towards them again; they still sat on the floor like statues. With a bright smile and a slight pink blush in her cheeks she laughed at them, but if one listened carefully, one could hear the cold tune in the happy laugh. With coldness comes loneliness.

Kyoshiro glanced at Kyo, the demon had his eyes settled on her green eyes and she had hers on his red ones. They were together, but still miles away from having each other. They had confessed their love for each other, but still they could not live together, showing everyday what they had told each other.

Her happy smile had disappeared and her eyes were empty.

Suddenly he felt his anger build up inside him and he rose from the floor, pointing a shaky finger at her.

"It's not fair, that you must be alone, that you must suffer, that you must fight, that you must…die. It's not fair. I want to be with you, help you, fight for you, and die for you. I understand that this is what you want; you are a woman now, not a girl who needs our protection, but Yuya, have you ever thought about what we want. We who love you, and gladly protects you. You have chosen Kyo, but you shall know that my love for you have not diminished because of your choice. I love you Yuya, I can say it freely, unlike your choice of love, that doesn't make me better, or more honest than Kyo, but it makes me more trustable. That was all I wanted to say." And then he bowed and left the room with tensed shoulders. Yuya stared after him with a pained expression. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that she was maybe going to die, and not see any of her friends again. The feeling felt like a stone stuck in her throat. And suddenly she felt two comforting arms around her and a broad chest against her own. Startled she looked up and saw his deep red hair. He hugged her tightly, he made her feel wanted and loved, and a sensation she had never felt before, not at a level like this anyway, safety.

"Don't let me down now dog face, I'll be waiting…for a while." He whispered and Yuya knew he would wait longer than a while, something told her he would wait for her, forever.

"Sure…kyo." And he released her from the embrace, his eyes locked with hers for a brief second, and she knew she could trust his loyalty. He was devoted to her as she was to him.

She turned and walked out of the room, fishing her steel fan out of her kimono. She opened it and smiled at the animal printed and scraped into the steel.

"Seems like we have a battle to win, ne? Silver Dragon-san?"

My chapters are not long, butt his i must say, may be the longest one till now I'm sooo proud of myself. And now, do a good deed and support me, by leaving a message. Okay? Ne?

Thanks for reading (and messaging?)

Peace and Love


	28. Chapter 27

I've been gone, but I'm BACK, and with a new chapter. Someone may want to kill me by the end of this chapter, but, OH WELL. HEHE.

And now I'm expecting reviews. Hehe as usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Saya. Which is my original character. My, my own, my precious

"Wha? She left?! I was so sure she came back for me." Benitora ran around in circles trying to calm down. Yukimura just smiled at the crazy red tiger, but it was not his usual bright smile. Something was wrong, very wrong. Especially when he heard about that it was a former Mibu elder who ran the temple. It just seemed odd.

"She'll soon be back." Was the only thing Kyoshiro and Kyo would say, they both hurt, as far as Yukimura could tell from their expressions, but for different reasons. Kyoshiro probably hurt because the blonde girl had chosen Kyo over him, and Kyo hurt because Yuya had left. They were too obvious for their own good, but as was love, too obvious.

Hotaru and Akira had arrived together with Shinrei and their wives. Hotarus' wife, Saya, seemed very alike Hotaru although she was a bit colder than the fire user. Akira and Tokito however where two opposites who attracted each other, Yukimura thought it funny to watch the two of them fight, and embrace lovingly the very next second.

It's strange; Yukimura thought oddly, that the weird Hotaru would get married way before me.

Days flew past as she walked the long road from the shore and up into the mountains, she felt dirty and tired. Dust fell in flakes from her skin and sweat made odd patterns in the grey particles resting on her naked arms. She looked like a living desert, she thought and sighed heavily. It was still a long way to climb, and soon the weather would change, and snow would probably make her path even harder, until it would go downwards, into the valley, where the temple was built.

Yuya climbed for days, hunted and killed rabbits and birds, slept on the hard ground, as it was easier to travel without any baggage at all. And she survived one cold night after the other. Until the mountain slowly but surely started to tilt downwards again.

"Kyo…I'll be home soon, stay with me now." She whispered as she got the temple into view. Her heart beat faster and her footsteps grew heavier. She was tempted to turn and run, she was scared, so very scared.

"It's not necessary to be afraid of your own home, Yuya-san, no, Kashirohato-chan." His familiar deep voice cut into her like a million blades, and she knew she was lost to him, as so many times before. He had a hold of her unlike any other ever had had. Either Kyo or Kyoshiro could make her feel this way.

Slowly she turned around and bowed for him.

"Hai, Fubuki-sensei." Yuya said and smiled. He tilted his head to the side and opened his arms, she wanted to go to him, feel his warmth all around her. The smell of him, taunting her.

"_Don't let me down now dog face, I'll be waiting…for a while."_

Kyos voice sounded in the wind and Yuya let the lust for Fubukis soothing die out, and left her stone cold. Fubuki let his arms fall down at his sides.

"So this is how it became, my dear Shiro, what have they done to you?" He asked smoothly. Yuya shook her head.

"THEY haven't done anything, their desire is not to change me, but yours is." Yuya spat, the second after she realised what she had said, and clasped her hand infront of her mouth.

"When have I ever tried to change you my dearest? All I tried to do was to make you the warrior I saw in those emerald eyes of yours. I made you see your own potential, did I not?" Fubuki turned half away from her, and smiled.

"Just leave child, I will not hold you away from your love, I'm just happy I saw you become what you are today. A warrior, with a potential, like no other before you, and Kyo travelled with you for a year, he didn't even think about telling you of your gift as a woman. He wanted you weak, so he could manipulate you, but you're so much stronger Shiro, so much stronger than…""SHUT UP!" Yuya yelled and threw her arms around herself.

"I won't listen to this…" She mumbled and drew a deep breath, calming down again.

"But you know it's true." Fubuki confronted her with, but he kept a straight face. Maybe he really had changed, maybe he cared? No, he would never step down from his high throne, just to care for a human girl.

Yuya let her muscles relax and she went into her own mind, searching for that one calm spot in the back of her head, where nothing could disturb her. A place where she felt no pain, no limits, and her body could become anything by her will.

"I need you out of my life, Fubuki." Yuya whispered, his eyes widened.

"You think that will change who you are? What you are capable of? We could conquer the world darling, the whole world." She closed her eyes, reaching that particular spot in her mind, and suddenly she could almost see Fubukis and all living creatures energy with her eyes closed. Slowly she opened her eyes, her eyes sharper and more exact. She could count every strand of hair on Fubukis head.

"If I wanted to conquer the world, Fubuki-sama, I'd start by killing all competition, and you would be first on my list." She said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Fubuki furrowed his brows and sneered, pulling out his sword. Yuya smiled and in a flash, her large steel fan danced graciously in her hands.

"Silver dragon, give me strength to carry my task, all the way to the end, may this be our last kill. Be my night and day, carry my feelings away…" She advanced upon her former sensei, whispering words, letting them sound like a song trough the air.

"…leave my heart cold so I can kill this phantom in my life, and burry him with all my evil deeds. My lover is awaiting my arrival, he won't…" She twisted her body, to attain most power, and then she swung the fan downwards towards Fubuki, he dodged her attack easily at first, but she didn't give up. Se was everywhere. As her body felt no limits or pain her speed had increased brutally. She whirled around and slashed Fubukis upper arm. He didn't even twitch; it seemed as if he didn't notice. Yuya snarled angrily and lost control of herself. She ran at Fubuki, without a plan at all and just slashed at him, Fubuki just lifted his sword so it pointed towards her. She didn't notice her doom until she felt the cold blade rip trough her body and stick out of her back. There was no pain, so she didn't realise what had happened. She just glared up at her former sensei, and lounged her fan at him; the steel weapon sliced his neck. Blood sprouted from the deep wound she left him with. She closed her fan with a loud sound, as he fell backwards, his hands trying to stop the stream of blood.

Staring down at herself, she saw the sword sticking out of her stomach. With calm hands she ripped the blade out of her damaged body. Knowing that pain would await her if she stepped out of the calm place in the back of her mind, she kept calm.

"I have to see Kyo." She whispered, threw a glance at Fubuki and walked away. Blood running down her bare legs. When she finally noticed that the blood stream would not stop by itself, she tried her best to bandage it with her obi. Still strong despite the deadly wound she climbed up the hillside.

Thinking was beyond her, it was as if her brain wasn't functioning. No time for sleep, as she didn't tire, no food, as she didn't feel any hunger. The bleeding stopped eventually, but her vision was blurred so she knew death couldn't be far away. As long as she kept pain, hunger and tire away, she would go the distance.

The consequences of not reviewing would be to hang on this cliffy all of your days. And after twenty years you will suddenly think: what happened to Yuya, did she and Kyo get together? Or did she just die? Did they get together and then she died? Or did they live happily ever after?

Your choice darling, I want and need reviews. It's my drug. Muahaha.

So, no reviews, no ending.


	29. Chapter 28

Sorry to all of you who felt offended by my previous author comment, I was having a reeeally bad day, and well. It was not meant as a threat, I will not end this story when I'm so close to finishing it But I do like you to review anyway you should know

"calm before the storm." That's what this chapter is, just a shortie before the ending chapter, which will probably blow your mind:D I hope.

"It has been a month already; do you think she'll be back?" A woman asked. Kyoshiro turned around aggressively. His eyes flared and the woman understood that she had gone too far. No one dared to doubt her arrival, she would come.

"If I had been Kyo, you would have been dead now, Okuni." She nodded and smiled.

"I know that, that's why I asked you. But I remember the time, when you were worse than him." She said sweetly and poured him a cup of tea. She sighed and stopped, placed the tea pot on the floor and the cup just beside it.

Kyoshiro watched her.

"You miss her too, don't you?" He asked her, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"She was kind; I didn't have to act, as I always have done. It has always been my way of using people, to act and make them fall in love, or think I'm their friend. Yuya, she saw the worst of me, still she accepted my presence. Maybe, she was the one I should have fallen in love with, not Kyo?" She looked at Kyoshiro, and for the first time Kyoshiro could remember, he saw real tears slide down her cheeks.

"We all miss her; we all need her for different reasons. She's our glue Kyoshiro; we're all gathered again, just because of her."

"Kyo, I need to speak with you." Kyo didn't bother to turn around to greet him, and he knew he wouldn't care. They all knew how Kyo was, so it was no big deal.

The older man sat down beside him and placed his sword at his left side.

It was amusing to Kyo that this commander still looked as feminine and young as seven years ago.

"I've been thinking, and it seems like all of us here are happier than we've been in seven years. We're gathered like a family, we talk and laugh together. Just like we used to." He stopped. Kyo turned and shoot him a glance.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked and his red gleaming eyes seemed to light up. The black haired commander smiled his mystical and feminine smile.

Kyo understood and nodded.

"Inform me when you're done. " And the conversation was over, if you could even see it as a conversation at all.

Her eyes, like empty shells of the life they used to hold. Her skin, like dust from a once lively fire. Her hair, like a forest of dead trees unable to spring into life. This was her appearance, this was how people saw her, but inside. She was still very much alive. She was so alive that she felt like she was burning up. Her heart beatings like a madman and she could feel the blood rushing trough her veins, like an angry northern wind.

Her almost dead body, was just a prison, she could break free from it any time and leave. She knew that much. What of Kyo then, would he wait forever for her? Yes, he would.

"Girl, you're hurt." A male voice broke trough her barrier and she could actually hear his voice. She hadn't heard a human voice in several days. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry, as she hadn't drunken any water the last two days walking in burning heat. She turned to look at the man, as a gesture that she had heard him. And in the very next second, pain shoot trough her body, starting from the wound in her stomach and spreading outwards until it reached her fingers and toes. She broke down into a shivering heap, pain burned in her throat as she tried to scream. How long she was consciously in pain, she knew not, but she knew that when the man who had spoken to her, lay his arms around her and lifted her up, she knew, that the pain soothed somewhat. The man, looking somewhat familiar took her to an Inn, summoned a doctor and let the doctor do his job. Immediately when the man left the room, pain exploded inside her, and a heart breaking scream filled the air.

"How is she doctor?" The man asked. The doctor shook his head.

"She's unstable, and should have been dead several days ago, but her strength; I've never seen anything like it. Who knows if she'll survive or not, it's all up to her now. " The doctor wiped his forehead with a cloth and walked away. The man opened the door into her room and stared at her lifeless frame, what power lay there in her, which he had not seen seven years ago? That wound in her stomach was from a sword, and a very strong man had showed it into her. Had she been in a battle? He didn't want to think of it, what mattered now was that she became well again. It was something she needed to do; he had seen that much in her eyes before she had fainted into his arms. She had looked like a machine.

He knelt beside her and placed the bokken over his lap, and there he sat, watching over her.

"Maybe I'll go with you back to Japan, Yuya-han, maybe I will…"

So review please, it's important for me to see if there is something you don't understand, after all this is kind of a strange story, with characters who's not in the anime, only the manga. I'm sorry if this confused some of you. I'll give anyone of you a short briefing on the characters you'd wish, just ask

Peace and love.


	30. Chapter 29

Hellooooo everyone, how's your lives? Mines great thanks for asking so here's the chapter ya'll been waiting for hahaha.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

The days continued to fly by, as they waited for their dear Yuya to come back, Benitora had started to realise that when she came back, she didn't come back for him, but for Kyo. So he found company in Mahiro. Sasuke walked around in town hand in hand with a young black haired traditional Japanese girl. "None of your damn business." He snapped when anyone asked him about the girl.

Yukimura seemed busy with something all the time, and never had time to answer anyone who asked what he was doing all the time. He just smiled mystically and rushed on.

Kyoshiro seemed to come and go all the time; everyone could see him struggling with himself. They felt sorry for him, he was a good guy and seeing him so broken down would have broken any heart.

Kyo was never at ease, he could not sit still, like he almost always did when he wasn't fighting. All the time he was training. "I have to get stronger." He would say angrily at anyone who dared to come close to him.

Akira and Tokito lived together like they used to, though Tokito had seen a change in Akira, he still liked Yuya. Sometimes he could sit there, without saying anything, and when she finally got contact with him, he called her Yuya. It hurt Tokito deep inside, though she'd never tell him, that was beneath her. No she would probably just ignore it, and hope for it to go away, someday.

Hotaru and Shinrei talked together like real brothers, and Saya got left out somewhat. Okuni tried to talk to her, but the green eyed beauty just hissed a curse at her and Okuni had to draw back.

Hotaru didn't see that he was drawing away from his wife, until it was too late. Saya had left him.

After three months, a strange guest came, as he had heard that the company was almost living at the Inn. Sasuke came into the Inn, tilted his head to the side and mumbled.

"There's someone here to see you, Kyo." Kyo looked up, as did everyone else, Yuya's arrival? They would be very disappointed.

"Akari?" Kyo said, almost angrily. Everyone knew who he had been expecting.

"Kyo. You look great." The woman looking man said and smiled cutely.

Kyo turned his back at him and marched back in; they heard the door slam, and something being broken. Akira came out to see who had upset Kyo so, and his eyes widened as he saw his late companion.

"Akari?" He mumbled and walked over to him.

"Yes, that's me. Akira, you've grown up, become a real man now. I heard a rumour that you have married Tokito-chan?" He giggled and pecked Akira on the lips. Akiras eyes widened and he wiped his mouth from the other mans spit.

"Congratulations, so where is the lucky bride? Oh, I heard that also Hotaru are married? Is this true? Where is she? How is she?" The questions came rushing out of his mouth and Akira shook his head.

"Still the same aren't you?" They smiled at each other, and Akari followed his younger companion into the Inn. Akira stopped before he entered the room where Shinrei, Tokito and Hotaru sat, discussing something unimportant. His hand rested on the sliding door.

"You may keep in mind, that Saya, Hotaru's wife has left him." Akira put a finger over his lips to keep Akari silent.

"He drew away from her, you'll see what I mean." He said and opened the door, let Akari inside and closed the door after himself.

Akari was standing just inside the door, with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

Shinrei sat beside Hotaru, they were talking together with a closeness that only brothers could have. They hadn't even noticed Akaris presence.

"I don't think he even knows that Saya has left him, they seem to live in a totally different world." Akira whispered and sat down beside his wife. Tokito smiled at Akari.

"Akari? What brings you to these corners of Japan?" Tokito asked and tilted her head to the side. Akira smiled; she was acting all wife like, an act she was getting rather good at.

"I heard that you all were gathering here, and it seemed more interesting than hunting bounties for the government. I was wondering why all of Japans most skilled warriors rushed here? In such a small place?" Akari smiled ruefully and sat down on the floor. Both Tokito and Akira said nothing; they knew he wanted to tell them his conclusion first.

"My guess is, Yuya-chan. You're all gathering because of her, am I right? So is she here?" Akari could tell that he was right, but something was wrong.

"We're waiting for her return, she's overseas at the moment." Akira said, the mood changed right away, a dark cloud seemed to appear. Tokito suddenly arose and left the room. Akira stared after her and shrugged.

"I'm glad to see you again Akari, maybe you can talk to her? I don't know what's bothering her." Akira leant tiredly against the wall, "she's been like that ever since we came here."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Yuya, wake up." The stranger said and shook her lightly. She was pale, and lifeless. And as he tried to find her pulse, to his horror found no beating heart.

"Yuya!" He said louder and tried to start her heart by pushing down on her chest. No reaction was seen from the blonde woman.

"Please, I want to see you laugh again, Yuya. Don't leave Kyo hanging like this." His voice broke and he bent his head in defeat. For a long time he sat there, trying hard to control his feelings, and keep himself from crying. Yuya had never been a big part in his life, but that short time she had been, he would always remember.

"Why would you end your life like this?" He asked and brought her up from the floor, and held her close to his body. She had the scent of a battle field on her, a smell which did not suit her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

How long it had been since Yuya left the group, some knew how many weeks she had been gone, some knew the months, while others knew every day, and could count back and remember what they did each day.

Kyo and Kyoshiro was probably the only ones who could do that, if one asked them, what did you do 61 days after she left, and they would answer you immediately.

It had been 134 days since she left, and in that time, Kyos body had become more muscular from all the training he was going trough, he was training so hard, and tiring himself so much, that one day when Okuni had gone to look after him she had seen him fall down on his knees. He had ripped off a muscle in his thigh, but continued to train on it, not noticing how bad it really was. Okuni had run to fetch Akari.

Akari had healed Kyo's tired body, and given him a moral lesson Kyo would not soon enough forget.

The womanly man sat down beside Kyo and sighed.

"You have to stop doing this Kyo, a trip to China, won't take this long. I think you have to face the truth, she's not coming back." Akari received a blow to his head, his eyes widened. Kyo had hit him with the back of Tenro. Kyos eyes glowed angrily, and the murderous aura which stood about him seemed to suck all air out of Akari. He understood right away that this was a soft spot for the demon and backed away slowly.

"But who am I to say anyway, Tokito would know better, with her cards I mean." Akari backed up against a tree, with not a chance to escape anywhere. Kyo growled in the back of his throat and showed Tenro up to Akaris neck.

"She'll be back, there's a smell from the sea, something…a battlefield." Kyo backed away from Akari and closed his eyes.

"Yes, a battlefield, and it's coming closer." Kyo walked back to the Inn with Akari close behind, he begged and begged for an explanation.

"How can you tie Yuya with a battlefield…KYO!" He screamed girlishly. Kyo turned and a smirk crossed his face.

"If you'd seen her now, you would have thought of her as a battlefield too." Akaris angry face turned to shock and then wonder.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

As another day went by, with Kyo starting to join the people back at the Inn, Akira seemed happy, as did Benitora. Shinrei and Hotaru also came to speak with the red eyed demon. Like a family the ate together, talked and laughed together. Yukimura also came by some times and ate together with them, whispered something to Kyo and then left again. Even Sasuke didn't know where he went, and he was itching from curiosity.

The people who worked at the Inn also came by sometimes and talked, sharing stories and drinking sake. Especially a young girl, with light brown hair and unusual light blue eyes, they were almost white. She was a charming young lady, and was always happy. Her name, Yukio, was from her grand mother who had been one of Japans greatest geishas. Everyone had started acting all happy, all except one; Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro drew more and more away from the group, and spent more and more time at Sakuyas place. She tried her best to help him up from the hole he had dug himself, but she was afraid that it was too late to save him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Yukio walked around in the forest, picking flowers. A year had passed since the strangers had come to her mothers Inn. She had come to like them very much, and they seemed to like her too. As a seven year old girl, she could see when she was wanted. And these people never gave any signs that she was annoying.

The only on she didn't like was the lady, Okuni, she never threw a glance at Yukio, and when she finally did it was full of spite and mock.

Yukio never talked to that big breasted woman.

She looked around and spotted a bunch of wild roses. Wild with glee she ran over to them and started picking. Suddenly a noise was heard. Branches were cracking; it almost sounded like a bear rushing trough the forest.

Yukio hid behind some huge boulders and waited, her heart was racing and no matter how hard she tried she could not slow down her rapid breath. The sound came closer, she peeked out from behind the boulders and saw a large shadow of a man.

"You there, girl, could you please help me?" His deep voice sounded like a bears voice, but Yukio was rational, and knew he was no bear. So she crept out from behind the boulders and bowed for the over sized man. He wasn't fat, but so muscular and tall like no man Yukio had ever seen before.

"What can I help you with stranger-san?" Yukio asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm looking for a group of warriors, led by a man with red eyes." The man said and drew his oversized jacket closer around him with one hand.

A blonde lock of hair became visible to Yukios eyes and she gasped.

"That's Yuya-san? Ne? I'll take you to the Inn right away, stranger-san." Yukio said and ran ahead, the large man followed close behind, breaking trough any branch in his way.

Soon they reached the Inn, Yukio ran inside, dragging him after her. Silently she knocked on one door.

"Come in Yukio." It was Tokito who answered. Yukio opened the door, bowed to all of them and smiled.

"There's someone here to see you, Kyo-san." She said happily and stepped aside; the large man entered the room, fell to his knees in front of Kyo and cried. Kyo was shocked; he just stared at the man for a second.

"Bontenmaru." He said and the large man looked up. Kyos' stare seemed to encourage the man and he shook his head.

"She's barely alive…" He warned before opening his jacket, revealing Yuyas lifeless body. She was so thin that bones poked out everywhere. Her hair had grown, and it now fell to her waist. She was dressed neatly in a white kimono.

Kyo drew a sharp breath and Bon left her to his arms, all was silent. Their reunion was nothing like they had imagined. Could this be the same girl?

"Can you hear me? Yuya…" Kyo said, surprisingly gentle he brushed away a strand of hair; he cupped her cheek and kissed her blue lips.

"Wake up, I've waited for you…" nothing happened. It was heartbreaking to see Kyos lost efforts on waking her up. She could not hear him, out of reach.

Suddenly Akari cried out and stole her body from Kyo, he hissed at Kyo when the demon tried to reach for Yuya.

"Leave this room." Akari demanded, black eyed and devilish. Not even Kyo dared to oppose him, so they all drew out of the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

They waited out in the hallway for hours, without sleeping, without drinking or eating. No one dared to leave the closed door with their eyes, afraid they would miss that one moment when Akari came out and announced that Yuya was well. They waited all trough the night. Kyo's hands shook, if he was angry or sad, no one knew. One could not tell the difference, as he wore his plain face, which was paler than usual. Hotaru paced around in circles, not able to sit down. Akira kept his arms tightly around Tokitos shoulders, as he tried his hardest not to shake. Bontenmaru seemed worn as well, his strong figure was tired and it showed, as he sat leaning against the wall with his head hanging down.

Yukimura came while they waited, and this time he stayed with them, waiting for the news.

Benitora held around Mahiro who actually cried in front of everyone, they could see the struggle Benitora fought inside of himself so he wouldn't start crying as well.

Sakuya came stumbling inside, her hair wet from the early spring rain. She had run all the way from her house and over to the Inn. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hands shook. She had Kyoshiro behind her; his blue black bangs covered his face and tears or raindrops slid down his face.

"Yuyas' star, it just…" But the sound of a door sliding open cut her off and she turned towards the sound. It was Akari, his eyes were bloodshot and his purple hair hung down. Everyone waited for him to say something. He opened his mouth, took a step towards Kyo and then suddenly collapsed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZz

So, finally a long chapter, ne? Um, there will probably be one more chapter after this one, so stay tuned for the next episode of the drama; Seven years later. HEHEHE and as always, comment my work, anything is appreciated :D


	31. Chapter 30

I'm sorry that this is late…but I hope ya won't be disappointed anyway

Enjoy the last chapter of seven years later sobs runs away crying. I'll probably come up with a story again soon enough though…

ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZz

Kyo didn't stop to see how Akari was, Yukimura took care of him. Kyo just rushed inside the room, staring at the young woman lying on the floor, with her eyes closed. Her chest didn't rise and fall; he couldn't hear her heart beat. Her skin had lost its shine and her hair was thin and worn. She was still full of dust and her clothes had been taken off her, and she now lay under a thin sheath. Every curve of her body showed trough the silken sheath.

"You've never looked more beautiful…" He said while exhaling and falling to his knees by her side. His vision blurred, he brought rough fingers up to his eyes and saw to his surprise that they were tears. He blinked a couple of times and felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why am I crying?" He stared at Yuyas peaceful face.

"Is it because you are dead? Or…is it because I know now that I'll never love anyone but you?" Carefully he lifted her head from the pillow and supported her back with his other hand, and brought her up to his body. He drew in the scent of her, the scent of apples and cinnamon. Even with the strong blood scent and dust, she still smelled fresh.

"I always thought that, we would stay together, and that it was you who would be crying at my grave." His voice seemed to fade by each word he uttered. Sakuya came and looked at the tragic sight. Her heart ached as she saw the care Kyo showed for Yuya, and all the things he confessed to her. Tears strolled down her ceramic white cheeks; she didn't bother to wipe them away.

She noted a movement at the corner of her eye, and she noticed Kyoshiro staring at her with bloodshot eyes. His stare told her to move away, he seemed tired, sad, devastated, but still so much stronger than ever.

He threw a glance at Kyo and Yuya inside the room which reeked of Yuyas blood and lifeless body. He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away.

Kyo didn't notice the scene playing outside the room, he just tried his hardest to remember what the last thing she had said to him was.

_"If it is my destiny to come back, then so be it, if I were to die, then I ask of you not to forget about me, but keep on living your lives. Get married and live happily, I don't want to die knowing that anyone will grieve me."_

"You must've known that we all would grieve you, Yuya…" He muttered into her neck. He started shaking and hugged her tightly.

"Why did you leave me Yuya..!" He screamed pained and rocked back and forth.

"I'll never forget, what you…,why you, I'm so…I'll always love you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzZZZZZZZZZZ

A young girl with long silver white hair and yellow eyes ran up a hill and jumped over a fence of stone. Her cute little puppy barked joyfully and jumped it's way after the girl.

"Mommy, Daddy, see what I found up on the mountain!" She yelled as she approached a large Japanese house. A silver haired man came out of the house, another man sat by him, this man had a cat like appearance. And the girl addressed him as "neko-san."

"Daddy, see, I found a fan. It's a beautiful dragon on it." She showed her dad the fan, his eyes glistened for a second, but he regained his composure and smiled at his young daughter.

"It's beautiful Hime, just like you." He said and picked her up from the ground and swung her around in the air.

Another man came out from the house, his blue black hair and his bright blue eyes shone of intelligence.

"Yuki." She shouted, no formal addressing, but the older man didn't seem to care much. He just hugged her and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to find Kyo-kyo, I need to show him the fan." She ran into the house before anyone could stop her. And halfway down the hall she bumped into a broad chest.

"Hello there kiddie, what's the rush, this early in the morning, huh?" The deep voice of Bontenmaru reached her ears and she laughed.

"You're so stupid Bon-sama, it's all ready two in the afternoon." Hime laughed and ran past him. She heard his rolling laughter long after.

She exited the house again, and entered her aunt Mahiros' garden, Mahiro was nowhere to be seen though. She walked around and smelled the flowers, until she spotted her destination by the pond and the large stone with gold letters on.

"Kyo-Kyo, I want to show you something." She said and walked up to Kyo. His red blazing eyes scanned her, he showed no sign of joy, but Hime knew he enjoyed her company. Her uncle Kyoshiro had told her so.

"Look, I found a fan. Isn't it beautiful?" She reached him the fan, and she waited patiently while he opened the fan and examined it carefully.

"It is. Just like its owner, now and before." He said and gave her the fan.

"take good care of it, Hime, it's a strong weapon." Hime nodded and walked away, confused by what Kyo-kyo had meant by "now and before.) Little did she know that the white fan with the silver dragon had belonged to the only woman in Kyos life, the only woman who ever could reach out and touch his heart.

The one woman resting under the stone of golden letters.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZz

Okay, if you're going to cry, cry to me, shout at me, because I deserve it. I'm crying myself right now. two rivers streaming down cheeks.

Fubuki: no one cried when I died. offended. I thought you cared for me Zachura…

Z: Yah, you were like the villain in this story, never seen anyone cry for the villains.

Fubuki: That hurt.


End file.
